It's In His Eyes
by LiveForTheThrill
Summary: Clare likes Eli and Eli likes Clare. Plain and simple. But when Eli sees Clare hanging around with another guy a lot more than she should be, will he get jelous and overprotective of her? :
1. Interesting English

**This is my first story so I am a little nervous about publishing it.**

**PLEASE tell me what you think of it! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi or any of the characters! Although I wish I did! **

**Clare's POV**

I sighed as I walked through the entrance of Degrassi. I need to find Alli and ask her if our plan to go to The Dot after school was still on. As I got out my phone to text Alli, I bumped into someone.

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed her head. "I'm so sor-," I mumbled, stopping mid-sentence after seeing who it was.

There stood KC Guthrie, my ex boyfriend, and his new girlfriend/ my ex friend, Jenna Middleton. They just kept walking, not even acknowledging my existence. Then again, I would not expect anything different from those two.

It wasn't that I still liked KC. That was definitely not the case! It just wasn't fair that they got to be happy while I was dealing with everything going on in my life. He was an amazing football player, while she was the star of the Power Squad. Such a cliché high school couple!

Meanwhile, I was dealing with the pain of my parents fighting. Sometimes, I wished they would just get a divorce and be done with it! But since they were Catholic and divorce was frowned upon in the church, they tried their best to "stay together."

I shook my head at the thought of going home after school to deal with my parents arguing. I do not think I could handle another second of the screaming without going insane with anger!

After bumping into the happy couple, I almost for got that I had to text Alli. I opened my phone and typed:

"Hey! Are we still on for after school?"

I sent the text and shoved my phone back in my bag. Ever since Alli had been going out with Drew, we haven't spent a lot of time together. Her and Drew were always off somewhere, making out. Then again, if it made Alli happy, she deserved it. After everything she went through with Johnny, she needed someone who made her happy.

I felt my phone vibrate in my bag and pulled it out. It was a reply from Alli.

"Yeah, but is it okay if Drew comes, too?"

"Ugh!" I said to myself as I thought about being the third wheel again. I always felt so awkward sitting there as they kissed and stared into each others eyes.

I guess you could say these feelings were a mix of anger and jealousy. I mean, I never had that feeling of wanting to be with someone all the time like Drew and Alli had. I mean, I liked KC when we were going out, but we weren't in love, and I definitely never felt that way about him!

I shuttered at the thought of how I ever even like that guy in any way. He was scum, and I was glad I found that out know rather than later.

My mind was so filled with thought that I almost missed the entrance to English. As I walked in, I saw an unfamiliar boy sitting in the seat in front of me. He was slouching in his seat with his head back, so his dark hair floated just above my desk. That's strange, I thought. He must have just transferred into this school. I don't remember seeing him yet this year, and he was definitely not at Degrassi last year.

I thought I would be polite and introduce myself to him, since he might not know anyone. As I sat down in my seat, I began to speak:

"Hey," I started, "I'm Clare." After hearing no response and getting a little annoyed about his rudeness, I tapped him on the shoulder.

To my surprise, he pulled an earphone away from his ear. "Oh! I didn't realize yo-," was all I could get out before he turned around and I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were the most amazing things I have ever seen. They were the most beautiful shade of green, and I couldn't stop staring.

"Hi, I'm Eli," he answered. I remembered I was staring at him and quickly turned a dark shade of red, turning away and hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Oh, It's okay," he smirked, "You can keep staring. I know I'm stunning."

"Wow, someone's pretty confident in himself," I quickly shot back, the words leaving my mouth before I had a chance to process them.

"Yeah there's that," he began, "And there's also the fact that I need an excuse to stare back at you."

Again, I turned red. Wow! He was good! Before I had a chance to say anything, the bell rang. Ms. Dawes sauntered in, looking as cheerful as ever. "Alright class! Settle down! We have a new student with us today. Elijah, stand up and introduce yourself."

"It's Eli," he immediately said, not bothering to stand up.

"Okay, Eli," she answered, a little shocked at his attitude, "you picked a good day to join our class, since we will be beginning a new assignment today. Each of you will get a partner. They will be your writing partner for the rest of the year. You will read all their work, edit it, and discuss it with them. Since some of the partners might not know each other, I will give you the rest of the period to talk and get acquainted."

This was going to be interesting, I thought. I hope I get a good partner.

"Eli," the teacher began, " We will begin with you since you are new. You seem like you need someone who will keep you on track. How about….Clare? She one of my best students, and it works out perfectly, since you are sitting right in front of her."

I think my heart just stopped.

"Well, I know I am going to enjoy being able to talk to you all year," he said as he turned around, "and judging by how you were staring at me before, I think you feel the same way."

"Don't be so smug Eli. You are nothing more than an English partner to me," I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Okay, whatever you say, Clare," he smirked.

I looked into his eyes again, not so sure that my last statement was as true as i tried to make it sound.

Oh boy, it is going to be a long year.

**Hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Always on My Mind

**Here it is. The second chapter ****Hope you like it!**

**Eli's POV**

I could not believe it. She was…breathtaking. Her eyes were just perfect. They were a shade of blue I had never seen before. They drew you in, and you just wanted to stare into them forever.

I felt so bold around her. From the minute I saw her, I started flirting with her. I don't know what was happening to me, but I felt so comfortable around her. I am usually never like this with a girl. There was just something about Clare that made my feel so happy, and trust me, I was normally never happy.

It was hard, coming to Degrassi and not knowing anyone. I mean, I am not much of a people person, but I did have some friends I had to leave behind. I was upset about coming here at first, but know I feel like it's worth it. Meeting Clare made me feel like coming here might actually be good for me.

She was not like the girls people expected me to go for, and I think that's what I liked most about her. She was different. She was happy and bubbly, and she seemed like she had it all together. Clare was a girl that could actually be god for me. Her perfect life might be able to balance out my "interesting" life.

But who am I kidding? She could never like me. I am too dark for her. it wouldn't be good for her to be with me. Not that she would ever want to be with me. She doesn't even like me!. She's all I've been able to think about since I first me her, and she probably just sees me as an English partner. I was flirting with her, and she doesn't even think of me that way. i probably look like such an idiot to her.

As I turned the corner to go to my locker, my heart stopped. There she was, Clare Edwards, in front of my locker!

"Alli, he is just so…." I heard Clare say to her friend, as I approached my locker.

"Wow you work fast," I smirked, "I just met you, and already you're waiting at my locker for me."

"Oh, please Eli. I am not waiting for you! This one is mine," she as she pointed to the locker next to mine.

"So you're Eli?" the girl she was talking to said as she studied me, "Well, Clare has been talking non-stop about you since I met her after English class."

"Alli, shut up!" Clare's cheeks turned rosy red as she yelled at her friend.

Wait? Clare was talking about me? I wonder if it was because she thought I was annoying. I mean, I was joking around with her in English a lot. i hope she didn't take it the wrong way when I said she was staring at me.

"All good things I hope," I answered quickly before they realized I was spacing out.

"Oh yeah, very, very good things," her friend, whose name I think is Alli (since that's what Clare called her) responded, nudging Clare.

"Oh my gosh! Alli! Well we're going to go," she said, lowering her voice and looking to her friend to add, "before I do something I might regret in the future." Something told me she didn't want me to hear that, but I did.

"Wait!" I stopped Clare, "I need to ask you something about the English homework." I know I was lying, but I wanted to talk to her longer.

"I have to get to class," Clare stated, sounding a little nervous.

"But we are going to The Dot after school if you wanted to meet Clare there, since it is probably very important," Alli added, seeming satisfied with herself.

"I wouldn't want to bother you," I decided, "I'll just talk to you tomorrow, Clare."

"No, you should come," Clare said, "Alli will be preoccupied with Drew anyway."

"Yeah I will!" Alli laughed. Drew was probably her boyfriend, and judging by the look on Clare's face, she did not want to be alone with them. I should go, right? I mean, i would't want Clare to be uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" I really wanted to go, but I didn't want to annoy them.

"Yeah, meet us there after school," Clare said.

"Clare, is this just an excuse so you get to see me more?" I joked, "'cause if it was, I wouldn't mind." I don't know what just came over me, but I think I like it.

"Please!" Clare snapped at me, "Don't flatter yourself! This is just for school!"

"Okay, okay!" I smiled, "I understand."

"Good," she stated, satisfied, "I'll see you later, then?"

"Oh you definitely will," I said.

As she turned to walk away, Alli said to her, "You know you want to see him more."

Wait? Clare wanted to see me more?

**Please review **


	3. Meeting at The Dot

**So this chapter is pretty long. I had the urge to write! I love when that happens **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Clare's POV**

"I can't believe you did this to me, Alli! You are officially the worst best friend ever!" She just laughed at me as I ranted about meeting Eli at The Dot.

We got out of school as fast as we could so we could be at The Dot before Drew and Eli. We were now in the bathroom, and I was watching as Alli reapplied her mascara.

""Oh please Clare! You and I both know that you want to spend more time with Eli. I mean you've known the guy less than a day, and you are talking about him non-stop! Just accept that!" I scoffed at the ridiculousness of Alli's statement. I mean, I don't talk about him _non-stop_.

"I do not like him!" I stated, knowing that was a lie, "Even if I did, he doesn't like me! This little meeting means nothing to him. He just needs to discuss English!"

"Do you know how many times I heard that excuse? I bet he doesn't even have a question to ask you about English!" I had to say, Alli got asked out on "study dates" by a hell of a lot of guys. Most of them didn't want to study. In fact, I was pretty sure none of them wanted to study. But this was different. Alli invited Eli to come to The Dot with them and Drew. He didn't actually ask Clare.

"Whatever!" I scoffed.

"Listen Clare," Alli started, staring directly at me, "as your best friend like forever, I know when you like someone, and although you don't want to admit it, you like Eli- a lot!"

"And again! He still doesn't like me!" Alli was right. As much as I hated to say it, I really liked Eli. I don't know why, considering I haven't even known him like more than a day. But there was something about him, something special. It made me want to just go up to him and kiss him…hard.

I cannot believe I was acting this way. I mean, I have never felt this way about anyone, ever. Not even KC. I really liked KC, but with him, I was just puppy love. The feelings I had toward Eli were real. I felt something magical when I saw Eli. It wasn't just happiness. It was feeling I couldn't explain to anyone. Not even Alli. Not even myself.

"First of all, he does like you. I saw the way he was looking at you. It was the same way you looked at him. I practically saw fireworks between you two! You are just in denial!"

"Uh-huh. Sure" Alli looked at me like I was crazy for not believing her, and she partially right for doing so. I did look at Eli that way, but that was not how he looked back at me.

"And second of all," she continued, "we better go out there because the guys are probably here. But before we go…" she trailed off, moving the mascara toward me, "you have such amazing eyes and making your eyelashes a little longer will make them even more spectacular."

"Whatever you say!" she finished off my mascara and we walked out of the bathroom.

Instantly, I spotted Eli. He was sitting in a booth by himself, playing with his thumbs.

"You ready for this?" Alli asked me. I nodded and walked toward Eli.

"There you are. I thought you weren't going to show up," he joked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Why would I stand up my English partner. He seems to need me...a lot!" I playfully answered. Whoa! Where is this Clare coming from? No guy has ever made me be so...flirty.

"Oh I certainly do!" he added, smirking at me.

"Well I'm going to go outside and call Drew to find out where he is. Be right back." She winked at Clare and headed for the door.

"So what's up?" I tried to start a conversation with Eli, since he seemed to be sitting there staring into space, smiling.

"Oh nothing," he answered, seeming to be distant.

"Please! You were thinking about something. I could tell!" I wanted to know what he was thinking about, because whatever it was, it seemed to make him very happy. I secretly hoped it wasn't a girl.

"I'm just thinking about a girl," he sighed.

"Oh," I said sadly. Of course he was! Because he doesn't like me, and I would be an idiot for thinking he did.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing. She has short, curly hair and this soft milky skin. But the most amazing thing about her are her eyes," he continued as he stood up, his eyes locked in mine." She has these blue eyes that you just wanted to stare into forever."

Oh my God! Is he talking about me? No he can't be talking about me! He doesn't like me like that! I just bit my lip, trying to hide the smile coming to my face. I didn't say anything, so I guess he took that as me wanting him to continue.

"But she doesn't just have amazing looks. I don't know what it is, but every time I am around her, I can't help but smile. She just makes me so happy." As he said this, his lips curled into a smile.

He was talking about me! This is too good to be true. What do I say? Do I smile back? I wish I paid more attention to Alli when she talked about boys!

"Okay, Drew's here!" Alli squealed as she sauntered back to the booth we were at. As soon as I heard her voice, I backed away from Eli and sat down, thankful Alli showed up.

"Whoa! What was just going on here?" she asked, looking back and forth from Eli to me. Eli and I just look at each other, not saying anything.

"Fine Clare! You'll just have to tell me later!" she pouted as she and Drew slid into on side of the booth. Eli sat down next to me and I saw him smile at me. I smiled back, thanking God that Alli didn't say anything.

Drew and Alli started playfully whispering in each other's ear, making it extremely awkward. Every time I looked at Eli, he quickly whipped his head the other way.

"So Eli," I said, trying to make it less uncomfortable, "What did you have to ask me about for English?" between all the worrying, I almost forgot that that was why he came to The Dot with us in the first place.

"Oh yeah. Right. Umm, I just needed to know…." His voice trailed off, and he started looking around the room, seeming embarrassed.

"See! I told you!" She took her face away from Drew and looked at me.

"Anyway," I shot Alli a "Do you have to make it even more awkward?" look, and she just smiled back, happy that she was right.

"Well, Drew has somewhere to be, so were just going to go," she said as she winked at me.

"No I don-," he began, and Alli looked at him. She leaned over and whispered in him ear. She must have promised him something good, because he quickly got up, practically running for the door.

"See you later, Eli," she said as she nudged me. One part of me wanted to jump up and hug her, thanking her for what she was doing. But the other part of me wanted to curse her for leaving me alone with Eli. I needed her here to help me and ease some of the pressure.

I watched her walk out the door, then turned my head to Eli. "So," I said, not knowing how to initiate a conversation.

"Did you want me to come here just so you could spend some time alone with me?" he asked, seeming interested to know what I was going to say.

"What? No!" I quickly denied. "I had no part in what Alli just did!"

"Sure." He said, not seeming to believe that.

"Well, you lied about needing help with English!" I shot back, proud of myself.

"What if I did? What if I just said that so I could spend more time with you?" I looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know. Why would you do that?" I prepared myself for what might come next.

"Because maybe I like you. And maybe I want to know if you like me back."

**Please review guys! I need you! **** If I get reviews, I will add the next chapter by tonight!**


	4. The Good Misunderstanding

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Please continue!**

**Eli's POV**

Did I really just ask her that? She's going to hate me! I should have realized she didn't like me when she sat sown so quickly the second I got close to her. Why am I such a friggen idiot?

"Are you just messing with me? Cause if you are, that's not very nice!" she said as she gave me a questioning look.

"Would you care if I was?" I had to ask. I really didn't want to upset her by making her reject me. She was probably too sweet to come out and say she didn't like me. She was totally trying to avoid the question! I should try to fix this so she doesn't feel uncomfortable.

"You know what? I'm sorry I said anything. I feel really stupid for even mentioning it." She looked at me as I said this, very confused.

'Wait. Do you really like me or were you just saying that to make me look stupid? " I laughed at her uncertainty.

"Does it even matter? I understand you don't like me that way." I didn't want to look anymore ridiculous, so I got up to walk away, but I felt something tug at my arm, pulling me back down.

"I never said I didn't like you. I just wanted to know if you really like me." Wow. She was trying to be so amazing about this. I wish I could be this good with people like she is. She just so thoughtful, and funny, and beautiful, and…

Focus! I need to focus on the fact that she does not now nor will she ever like me! She is way too cute to like me!

"Its okay Clare. You don't have to be so amazing about this." I shouldn't make her go through this. She doesn't deserve it. I again tried to get up, but she again brought me back down.

"Can you please answer my question? Do you really like me?" I didn't know what to say. I could tell her the truth and look like an idiot because she doesn't like me. Or I could lie, tell her I was just kidding, and be a real idiot for not saying how I feel.

"You know what? I can't lie to you anymore. I like you…a lot. More than I can even handle. I can't stop thinking about you, which freaks me out, considering I have known you less than a day. And I understand that you don't like me and that I just made a complete idiot out of myself, but I had to tell you. Know, if you would just let me go this time, I will never bother you again." I got up, knowing that this time she wasn't pulling me back. I walked to the door, not wanting to look back. But I still did, and I saw Clare sitting there, in shock. I cant believe I just poured my feelings out to her! Why did I do that?

I ran down the street as fast as I could, but came to a stop when I heard someone scream my name.

"Eli! Stop! Wait!" I turned around to see Clare running toward me. She looked so cute when she ran. It was adorable! God! I have to stop thinking about her! She does not like me like that.

"What Clare? You want to make fun of me?" What am I saying? She would never do that! She's too nice to ever make fun of me.

"No I don't. You ran out of there so fast you didn't give me a chance to say anything." What was there to say? She didn't like me, and that was that.

"Its okay. You don't have to explain anything. I get that you don't like me the way I like you."

"But that's the problem, Eli. I do like you. I really like you. I can't stop thinking about you, and that scares me. Every time I see you, I get all tongue-tied. That has never happened to me before. I never thought you would like me, but then five seconds in The Dot, I found out you did, and I didn't know what to say. I just-"

I couldn't stand it any longer. I leaned in and kissed her, in the middle of her little rant. She liked me. For once in my life, something went right. I couldn't stop kissing her. Even though we were in the middle of the sidewalk, and people were probably pointing at us, I didn't care. I just wanted to stay there forever. I parted my lips, letting my tongue out, poking it at Clare's lips. She did the same with hers, and it felt amazing.

I never wanted it to stop, but sadly, it did. Clare backed away, gasping for breath. Not wanting it to be weird, I just turned around, and walked away. As I walked away, I turned around, to se what Clare was doing. She was standing in the exact same spot as before, smiling. As she looked up to see me, her cheeks turned red.

I smiled back at her. I don't know what is going to happen next, but whatever it is, I can't wait.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	5. A Tap on the Shoulder

**It's so great to get all the awesome reviews from you guys! I love you all! **

**Clare's POV **

"I can't believe this! Alli, can you believe this? I'm so happy!" I giggled into the phone, smiling like an idiot. I called Alli that night, and told her everything that happened after she left The Dot.

Even though I know it happened, it still feels weird talking about it. I mean, it's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I never thought I would meet a guy I truly cared about, but the first time I saw Eli, I knew he was special. He was great, and he was mine.

"I know! This is so awesome! We both have boyfriends! Ohmygod! Now we can double date! Yes! I've got to go, but I will se you at school tomorrow! Bye!" I thought about going out with Eli, Alli, and Drew. It would be fun. But I really wanted to spend some time alone with Eli first. We need to get to know each other. After all, I've only know him for all of a day.

I'm dating a guy I have only known for a day. Me, Saint Clare, with the chastity ring and the high morals, is dating a guy she has only known for a day. What would my priest say? What would my parents say?

I can't tell them. My parents can not know about Eli. They are too judgmental. They could never see Eli the way I see him. They would never understand how special he is, or how much he means to me.

My parents are so afraid of me "ending up like Darcy." They don't want me to do anything or go anywhere because of what happened with Darcy. I don't get it though. Darcy is so great now. She has really turned her life around.

I wish Darcy were home. She would understand what I had with Eli, and she wouldn't judge me. She knows what love is, unlike my parents. I mean, with the way they are fighting, it is hard to believe they ever loved each other. Their fighting is really starting to escalate, and I hope it doesn't get out of hand. They haven't fought yet tonight, but it is only 9:30, so anything can happen.

I guess I fell asleep for a little while, because I was woken up by loud screaming and dishes smashing against the wall. I looked at my phone. 3:42? Why are they up?

"You don't care about this family, do you? All you want to do is go out and sleep with random 20-something-year old guys," I heard my dad scream this at my mom. My mom would never cheat on my dad! What is he talking about?

"You know what? I might not care about you, but I certainly care about our daughters! And what does it matter what I do with other guys? You don't care about me either!" My mom and dad didn't care about each other anymore? I started crying into my pillow, jamming it against my face so my parents couldn't hear me.

"Ye I do. I still care about you and I still love you! I want to try and make this work! But we can't do that if you are going out to bars after work and coming home at 3:30 in the morning!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I removed the pillow from my face and started sobbing. I heard footsteps coming toward my room, and my door opened.

"Clare, honey, stop crying. Its okay," my mom tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't listen to her. I pushed her away and ran to my dad.

"Get away from me! I hate you! You cheated on dad! He wants to work things out, and you won't let him! How could you do this to our family?"

"Look what you did? You turned my own daughter against me!" she scoffed at my dad.

"No he didn't! You did when you started seeing other men! I can't even look at you!" I grabbed my phone and ran down the stairs.

"Wait Clare, don't go!" I heard my dad say this as I went for the door. I didn't want to leave him, but I couldn't stand being with my mom any longer. She didn't love me.

"Let her go! She is just like her sister. They never want to talk. They just want to run around with boys and have sex like sluts!" I can't believe my mother just said that! I wasn't like that and neither was Darcy. Is that really what she thought of me all this time? That I was just some whore?

I didn't know what to do. I could call Alli to come and get me, but then I would have to explain the whole thing to her. I haven't told anyone about my parents yet. Even though me and Alli are best friends, but I am not ready to tell her. I wouldn't want her to pity me or anything. Her family is so happy and perfect.

As I was thinking about who to call, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Need a ride?" I turned around, shocked to see who it was.

**Who do you think it is?**

**Please Read and Review! **


	6. Someone to Save Me

**Alright people. Here is Chapter 6. Thanks for all the amazing feedback **** I love it! PLEASE review! **

**Clare's POV**

"KC? What the hell are you doing here?" I was not in the mood for his annoying attitude! He thinks so highly of himself, but in reality, he is just a cheating jerk with a slutty girlfriend.

"I needed to get away from my house and think about things. I was just driving by and saw you, so I parked over there and caught up with you."

"Driving by? You don't even have a license? What if you got caught?" I looked up at him, shocked that he could be so stupid.

"I know. I was just really upset about what's going on with Jenna and stuff. It has been hard lately." He genuinely looked sad, but that doesn't mean I felt bad for him. I mean, he was a jerk and he really hurt me. It is not fair that he thinks he could just change that so easily.

"KC, I don't know what's going on with you and Jenna, but whatever it is, I am sure you to could solve it." I know I was being sarcastic, but I just couldn't believe that he thought he had it hard. He did used to have a lot of trouble with his parents being in jail and living in the group home, but he seemed to have it all together now. He was living with his mom, he was a star football player, and he was dating what he described as his "hot cheerleader girlfriend." I started to walk away not wanting to listen to him anymore.

"Jenna is pregnant!" he screamed to me, grabbing my arm to pull me back.

"Wait! What?" I was so confused. "How did this happen? Well I know how, but why didn't you-"

"We did," he cut me off, "most of the time. But I guess it wasn't enough of the time."

"What is she going to do about the baby?" Jenna definitely couldn't handle a child. Obviously, she couldn't even handle herself!

"I don't know, and I don't care. I wanted her to get an abortion, but she wouldn't even consider it." I didn't want to hear it any longer. He dated that bitch, and he's the one that had sex with her. He should deal with the consequences, instead of trying to avoid them by making Jenna get an abortion.

"You know what, KC? I knew you were dumb, but I didn't think you were so stupid as to walk away from your pregnant girlfriend! You should support her! It's your baby, too!" I was so fired up now.

"I know, Clare, I'll-," he started to say.

"Shut up! Now, I am going to say something I never thought I would ever say! I actually feel bad for Jenna…That she was unlucky enough to had a baby with you! You are a son of a bitch and I feel bad for your poor baby, because they have to grow up with a father like you, if you are even around for their life!" I turned around, glad that I got that out of my system. I just walked away, not being able to handle his crap any longer.

"I know you hate me Clare, but you shouldn't be walking around alone this late at night. At least let me take you home." I can't believe he wants me to go anywhere with him!

"I don't want to go home, or anyplace else with you!" I snapped back at him. I started to run, but he came after me. He caught up to me pretty quickly, and grabbed me by the hand, throwing me to the ground. I started to scream, but he put his other hand over my mouth. I didn't know what to do, so I bit his hand and he pulled it away.

"You bitch! You are gonna pay for that!" he pulled me up, and raised his hand to the air, and slapped me in the face. It stung so bad that when I went to touch it, it felt hot. Just when he was about to do it again, I saw someone grab him from the back and slam him to the ground. KC screamed really loud, as if he were in a lot of pain. It sounded like her got up and ran away, but I'm not sure what really happened.

"Hello? Hello? Who's there?" I didn't have any more strength to say anything, so I just sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Its okay, Clare. Just rest and stay quiet." The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't make it out. The mystery person lifted me up and carried me somewhere. I assumed it was a car, considering I could hear the engine and feel a slight movement.

I woke up with a massive headache. Sitting up, I looked around at where I was. There were black walls surrounding me, with posters of heavy metal bands covering them. I looked at the queen sized bed I was lying on, which was also black. I jumped as I heard the doorknob turn. It opened and Eli walked in. he moved toward me, and I almost died.

"This is the best dream ever had!" I smiled, not wanting it to end.

I looked at Eli, and he started laughing hysterically. "It's not a dream. I am really this amazing."

Oh my god! This isn't a dream, and I just made an idiot out of myself. He is going to think I am so young and stupid! This is so bad!

"How did I get here? Did you kidnap me?" I stood up, making my headache even worse. I sat back down, waiting for my answer.

"Kidnap you? I saved you!"

"Saved me? From what?"

"You don't remember last night?"

Last night? Oh my god! It all started coming back to me. It must have been Eli who took down KC and brought me home in his car! He is so amazing!

"Eli! I can't believe it! You rescued me!"

"Yeah! I know I am a hero. You don't have to tell me again. What I want to know is what the fuck you were doing walking around the streets alone at almost 4:00! You could have gotten hurt by someone who was actually stronger than me."

I know I was in so much pain, but I could not help but laugh at his last statement.

"This isn't funny! I was so worried about you!" He was worried? About me?

"Thanks for taking care of me. It was really great of you." Then it hit me. "What happened to KC?" I didn't care if he was alright, but I wanted to make sure Eli didn't just leave him there.

"That asshole! He ran away as soon as he could get up! It was hysterical!" That made he laugh so hard that I was gasping for air. I couldn't wait to see him in school!

"Crap! We have to get to school!" I got back up, rushing to the door.

"Chill, Clare. Its Saturday. The only thing we have to do is get you home. I'll take you right now." He moved toward the door.

"No! I can't go back there! She will kill me!" I regretted mentioning that as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"Who? Who wants to hurt you?" He got really unset, which made him look really hot.

I explained everything that is going on at my house to him. He just sat there, listening to me and nodding his head. When I was finished, he got up and kissed me on the forehead. "I am so sorry you had to go through that. It must be so hard for you."

"It is. I can't go back there." I looked up at him, tears swelling in my eyes. I couldn't believe I was getting like this in front of Eli. He is going to think I am so dumb for showing my feelings in front of him.

"I know you can't, which is why you can stay here with me." I looked at him like he was crazy! Did he just invite me to live with him?

"What? No! Your parents would never let me stay here!" He laughed at me again. I was beginning to think he enjoyed all of this.

"My parents aren't even in Canada. They are back at home for a while. They won't be back for another six months!" I again stared at him like he was insane.

"Your parents are leaving you alone for half a year! I am so sorry." Poor Eli! I feel so bad for him. He must feel so alone.

" I don't mind it. Actually, I am happy about it now. Since they aren't here, it means you can stay with me, if you want."

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to intrude, and what would my parents say?" I wanted to say yes, but this was crazy. I could never live with a boy! We aren't married! I would go to hell!

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you are safe with me, and I would never hurt you." He looked at me with those amazing green eyes, and I couldn't say no.

"Eli, I wouldn't want to stay anywhere but here." He leaned in and kissed me. It was a long and hard kiss, and I never wanted it to stop.

I pulled away, finally needing air. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Anything that will make you happy," he said, smirking at me. I thought of something, but then I realized I can't do that until I'm married, so I kept it to myself. Then I remembered something else.

"I know where we can go, but first, we need to stop at my house and get me clothes."

**This chapter was a bit of a filler. Hope you like it! Please review! **


End file.
